


A Perfect Life

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos





	A Perfect Life

Ian walked down the hallway of the house they were shooting their new video. Everyone except him and Anthony has already gone, so he decided to use this opportunity. He was really nervous and every step was harder to make. But he knew – now or never. He inhaled deeply and entered the living room where Anthony was waiting for him.

“Finally!” Anthony exclaimed when he saw Ian. “I thought you're already dead. Let's go.”

“Wait,” Ian said, his voice was wobbly. “Before we go, I need to say to you one thing.”

“What is it?” Anthony asked.

“Well... I can't tell...” Ian sighed. Anthony looked at him puzzled. “But... Here. Read this, please.”

Ian gave Anthony an envelope and sat on the couch. His heart was racing. All he wanted was go away as far as possible. He buried his face in his hands and waited.

Anthony opened an envelope and started to read the letter.

“ _Dear Anthony,_

_There is a thing I want to tell you... But I can't. I can't do that. It will ruin everything between us, even though it's stronger than everything else in the Universe. The thing is that I... Well... No._

_I can't tell._

_I just... It's so hard to tell. To confess it to you... To me. I can't confess it to me, even though I know it. And I know it for sure. I just prefer to think that all of it is another kind of friendship. But deeper. Much deeper. As deep as your wonderful eyes..._

_I shouldn't have these feelings. That's so wrong. It's just... I don't know why I feel this. How long do I feel this? It seems that I've always felt it, every time I remember. As long as I remember you. And every time I felt that it's so wrong. That I shouldn't feel it towards you. I've tried to mute it, to kill it, but it's like Hydra. Every time I stabbed it, it just grew. I gave up fighting it, but it still grew. And now I can't imagine my life without it. And without you._

_Because you are my everything. My air, my water, my food... Well, that's sounds strange... But still. You are my life. I breathe you. I live you. I... I can't say it. And I won't. I don't know if you understand what I've tried to say here._

_But still, I want you to know it._

_And I'm sorry.”_

Anthony's hands dropped when he read the last line. It was really overwhelming for him. He stared on the wall with empty look not being able to say something. Ian didn't know what he should do and how to react. The fear overfilled him.

“I'll just go,” he said quickly and stood up. Anthony got up too and blocked his way.

“No. Wait. Do you... love me?”

Ian closed his eyes. It was almost painful to hear these words from the man he loved in such indifferent intonation. He just slightly nodded and prepared for worse. He prepared for screams, for slaps, for the end of the friendship – the thing he never wanted to lose. But he wasn't prepared for the kiss. Anthony kissed him in the deepest way possible. Ian was in a shock. He wanted his feelings to be mutual but he didn't think that it was actually real. Anthony broke the kiss and stared at Ian. He didn't open his eyes, he was afraid that it was only his imagination.

“Ian...” Anthony whispered. “Open your eyes, please. I want to see your eyes.”

Ian slowly opened them and looked at Anthony.

“Ian, I love you too. I've always loved you.”

Ian had lost for words. He didn't say anything and hugged Anthony tightly. Anthony hugged him in return and smiled.

“I'm so happy you decided to confess. I love you.”

“I love you too...”

 

“Anthony, are you really sure you want this?”

They were making out in Anthony's bed as they usually did. There was nothing on them already except their boxers.

“Yes, babe. We're dating for a month already, and I'm ready for something more than dry humping and oral.”

Ian smirked and got on Anthony's top.

“It's gonna be painful.”

“I'm ready. Are you?”

“Me too. I just can't help but care about you.”

Anthony smiled and kissed Ian passionately.

“That's so sweet. But now I want to feel you inside me. Would you do me a favour?”

“Of course. But your cat is watching us. That's kind of creepy.”

Anthony looked at the table where Pip, his cat, sat and stared at them.

“Just get under a blanket, he won't see anything.”

They came at the same time with a loud moan. Ian fell off Anthony catching his breath and felt Anthony's lips on his cheek.

“This was amazing,” Anthony whispered in Ian's ear. “I hoped you're good in bed, but I couldn't imagine that you're that great.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Ian laughed and kissed Anthony tenderly. “I'm happy we did it.”

“Me too,” Anthony smiled and laid his head on Ian's chest. “Your heart is still racing.”

“It's always racing when you near me. You know why?” Ian buried his hand in Anthony's hair.

“Tell me.”

“Because I love you,” Ian murmured. A second later he felt something heavy on his stomach. He looked down and saw Pip lying down there. “Great. Pip, why are you so heavy? You shouldn't let your daddy feed you that much.”

“Do you have something against him on you?” Anthony chuckled.

“How can I? I'm happy that the love of my life and his cat are both lying on me. That means that they both love me, and I can't be happier than now.”

 

“I didn't know what special I could do to celebrate our first anniversary, so here,” Ian shrugged. “A little picnic on a cliff.”

“It's not that bad as you present it,” Anthony laughed. “It's beautiful here. I bet it's more beautiful when the night falls.”

“Wanna bet?” Ian grinned. “I'll give you ten bucks if you're right.”

“Deal! But you're gonna lose.”

It was warm autumn evening. Sun was already setting and the sky and sea was pinkish orange. Anthony was sitting on the edge of the cliff, enjoying the light breeze and admiring the view while Ian was preparing everything for the dinner.

“Actually, I-” Anthony began, but Ian interrupted him.

“Don't look!!!”

“I wasn't going to,” Anthony smiled. “I was trying to say that this idea is really amazing. Just you and I, wonderful view and nothing else.”

“And a fancy dinner,” Ian added. “I got our dinner in the fanciest restaurant in the area. It must be delicious or I'm gonna sue them.”

“Of course, you are. When it's gonna be ready? I adore the view but I want to admire your pretty face.”

“Oh, sweet,” Ian chuckled. “Just a second, and you can join me.”

Anthony heard a couple clicks of the lighter and finally got the permission to look. It didn't look like a simple picnic but more like a dinner in some fancy restaurant. Two long candles were standing in the centre of composition, a chiller with champagne in it stood beside them. Two glasses were already filled with red wine, and all the food was carefully put from plastic containers on plates. Ian was sitting near and grinning.

“What do you think?”

“I think it's not suitable for Lunchtime with Smosh,” Anthony chuckled. “But it's awesome.”

When they finished the dinner, sun had already sat. Anthony looked at the sea holding a half-empty glass of wine. The full moon was surrounded by a few bright stars and moonlight ribboned on the water.

“You owe me ten bucks,” Anthony smirked.

“Of course, but later. Anthony... I've got something to tell you.”

Everything inside Anthony ran cold.

“What is it?”

“You know... We are dating for a year, but we know each other for eternity. And all these years you were the one who actually made me genuinely happy. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. Now I'm sure all of this meant to be and we're made for each other. I'm doing it for the second time in my life but now it's serious as hell.”

Ian took a black velvet box out of his jacket, opened it and held out it to Anthony.

“Anthony Padilla, will you marry me?”

Anthony looked from the ring to Ian and back again, not saying a word. The longer the pause lasted, the more Ian regretted about it.

“That... that means 'no'?” he asked carefully.

“No, I mean... I was thinking how to avoid the candles. But I think there's only one way.”

Anthony stood up, went to Ian and hugged him tightly.

“Open the champagne; of course I'll marry you.”

 

“There's no way back. Are you ready?”

Anthony exhaled and nodded nervously. Ian took his hand to calm him down.

“Please, don't,” Anthony whispered. “We don't want to spoil it, do we?”

“You're right,” Ian smiled. “Okay, let's go.”

They entered a room where whole Smosh and Smosh Games crews were in.

“Hi guys!” Ian started. “Well, you're here because we wanted to tell you something.”

“To invite all of you, actually,” Anthony continued. “There'll be a party, a pretty fancy party.”

“Yeah, and it's gonna be fun.”

“What kind of party is it?” Sohinki asked.

“A wedding.”

There was silence. Half a minute later, Noah broke it.

“I'm sorry, but... Whose wedding?”

Anthony looked at Ian as if asking a permission to say and gulped.

“Ian and I are getting married.”

There was some more silence, much heavier than it was before. Everyone was shocked.

“Let me ask you on behalf of all of us,” Mari said. “How long have you been dating and why none of you have told about it earlier?”

“We started dating last September,” Ian muttered.

“And we didn't tell you because of reaction. We weren’t ready,” Anthony sighed. “So we decided to come out to you like that.”

“You shouldn't have been afraid of us,” Lasercorn exclaimed. “You're like a family for us, and we always support you. We're really happy for you, guys.”

“Speaking of support,” Jovenshire interrupted him. “Guys, let's help them to organise the most awesome wedding ever!”

“Well, we're doomed,” said Ian quietly to Anthony, looking at cheerful crowd.

“Yup.”

 

It was almost 7 years since Ian and Anthony's wedding. Two years after that day they adopted twins named Anne and Daniel. They didn't stop to make Smosh videos, although they cut their appearance a bit when they had children. One time they thought about quitting Smosh but they couldn't do that because it meant so much for them. Sometimes they were getting twins involved in the videos.

This was the first day of school. The school bus was already waiting for Anne and Daniel.

“And remember, guys – be nice to everyone. And keep together, okay?” Anthony said, fixing Daniel's collar.

“Okay, daddy! Bye!!!” they exclaimed in unison and ran to the bus.

Ian hugged Anthony from behind watching their kids waving goodbye and smiled.

“They grew up so fast,” he murmured.

“True,” Anthony turned to Ian and kissed him. “It's so quiet here without them.”

“Yeah. So what are we going to do now?” Ian asked grinning.

“Well... Hey, Ian,” Anthony smiled and pushed him on the shoulder.

“What?”

“Ian!” Anthony pushed him again.

“It's not funny, you know...” Ian mumbled.

“Ian!!!”

***

“Ian, you moron, wake up!”

“What?” Ian groaned.

“I warned you that you shouldn't play video games all night before shooting day.”

“I wasn't playing any video games, I was calming Anne down all night.”

“Anne? Who's this? Is she pretty?” Anthony asked interestedly.

Ian opened his eyes and looked at Anthony puzzled. Something was wrong. Anthony seemed to be younger than he was.

“You look so young today,” Ian smiled.

“W-what?” Anthony stepped back in shock. “What's wrong with you today? I think you should stop playing games at all...”

“What do you-” Ian spotted his left hand. There was a scar between a thumb and index finger that he got when he accidentally broke a jar, but now it was gone. “What. The. Hell.”  
He jumped out of the bed and ran to the nearest mirror. He looked younger too, and a bowl haircut he got rid of 2 years ago was back. Something was definitely wrong.

“What year is it?” he turned to Anthony.

“Erm... Are you all right?” Anthony asked worriedly.

“Just tell me, please!”

“2015... What?”

“What?!” Ian's legs gave way under him and he fell on the bed. “No. No way. It can't be true!”

“What the fuck happened to you?” Anthony was shocked by Ian's behaviour.

“It... Can't be. 9 years of my life were just a fucking dream?!”


End file.
